


Sleep Deprived

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, The heck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Okay, before you start reading... THIS IS NOT MY SHIP (not really NOTP but not a ship I will write for often) Someone had mentioned that there were few works for this ship. It did not really strike me as odd but I ended up getting an image for this particular ship. Since I wanted to try writing Yuri for an upcoming project (Giamore) I figured 'Why not? This will serve as practice for it'Note: This does not happen with all the ships mentioned in Arc-V. Like some of them I think about it and get ideas but others are 'Nah man. I don't see nor feel it'.  Also while I tagged the relationship it isn't a romantic fanfic. It's.... odd (and my signature of toning down characters continues).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you start reading... THIS IS NOT MY SHIP (not really NOTP but not a ship I will write for often) 
> 
> Someone had mentioned that there were few works for this ship. It did not really strike me as odd but I ended up getting an image for this particular ship. Since I wanted to try writing Yuri for an upcoming project (Giamore) I figured 'Why not? This will serve as practice for it'
> 
> Note: This does not happen with all the ships mentioned in Arc-V. Like some of them I think about it and get ideas but others are 'Nah man. I don't see nor feel it'. 
> 
> Also while I tagged the relationship it isn't a romantic fanfic. It's.... odd (and my signature of toning down characters continues).

A shade of purple. That’s what he saw in the dark of the night. There were some stars that lit up the area with a half-moon glowing in the sky. But that purple was something that had caught his attention. The purple that went farther away from him as the wearer of the purple jacket walked through the sidewalk.

 

‘Where is he going?’ Yuto thought. It was not usual for someone to be out in the night wearing such clothing. Having already left the party that Shun had invited him to, he was free to do as he pleased while going home. Yuto decided to follow the young man, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

 **“Tuc tuc.”** The small sound his leather shoes would make as he took light steps as to not alert the man. The man paused.

 

“Are you asking for trouble?” The other asked in an annoyed tone. He then turned to face the other and Yuto could see his half lidded eyelids looking at him annoyed.

 

“No.” Yuto responded. He was curious what the other male was doing out at… He looked at his watch in his right wrist.

 

‘11:41?!’ Yuto analyzed surprised. No wonder he was tired. He was being drunk from his lack of sleep as he would normally just head home ignoring such a man. He failed to see the other smirk at him from his reaction.

 

“Is someone craving to sleep already?” The other asked in an amused tone. Yuto looked at him irritated.

 

“Unless you want to to end up dead in the streets I suggest you go home. If you can even accomplish that.” Yuri sniped at him as he held his arms out with his palms facing upward. Yuto knew he was making fun of his situation. Yuri watched as the other man faced away from him, almost blending with the surrounding environment due to the black clothes he wore. If only he had not worn any chains with him Yuri would not have noticed that he was being followed with the constant ‘shrii shrrii’ the chains would make. Yuri turned away to head to the club that was only a few streets away.

 

 **“Puc!”** The sound of something hitting the floor reached his ears. Yuri turned to glance behind him and was surprised to see that Yuto leaning against the floor.

 

“Hey now. Are you craving death already?” Yuri laughed mischievously. Yuto did not respond alarming Yuri. Yuri approached the other male in the sidewalk and noted that he was still breathing, as his mouth would take in some air. Yuri looked around to see no one around the area and became irritated.

 

‘It just had to be at an inconvenient time.’ Yuri thought. While he did enjoy making fun of others, even he was not cruel to just let a young man die in the streets.

 

‘Way to be a killjoy.’ Yuri thought annoyed as he grabbed the other boy carrying him in piggyback style. He walked to the location the other boy was heading, aiming for his car that was parked in the parking lot a little ahead from the building Yuto had come out of. Yuri heard the sound of a phone ringing and ignored it. There was no way he would be able to answer it on time, as he would have to place the boy down to grab it and by that time the phone would stop ringing. Yuri finally made it to his dark purple car. He searched for the keys in his right pocket as he unlocked the car with the press of a button. Yuri grabbed the door handle of the passenger seat before throwing Yuto in the seat. Yuto did not react to the movement.

 

‘Out cold much?’ Yuri thought as he placed the seat belt on the other. He then went to the back of the car opening the door, and seating himself behind Yuto. Yuri took out his smartphone and set up the timer for an hour.

 

‘That should be enough of a nap for you.’ Yuri thought as he locked the car with the key and closed his eyes to rest himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kanzz Kanzz!” The sound of an alarm jolted Yuto up. He found himself being held by something and looked down to see a seatbelt on him.

 

‘What?’ Yuto thought.

 

“And he lives.” Yuto heard Yuri say in a sarcastic tone behind him. Yuto glanced behind his seat to the right, spotting the other male from earlier.

 

“The man who died earlier in the streets has been reborn.” Yuri added in a playful tone. Yuto could see the other’s amusement before he became irritated.

 

“Though he is an idiot for letting himself fall asleep in the streets.” Yuri spat at him. Yuto felt his anger rising but inhaled a breath.

 

“Where am I?” Yuto asked before Yuri got out through the right side of the door. Yuto watched him as he walked in front of the car into the driver’s seat beside him.

 

“In Venom.” Yuri informed him as he sat down and placed his own seatbelt.

 

“He will try his best to take you home. Although, your survival is not assured while riding him.” Yuri said as he touched the wheel of the car tenderly giving it a pat. Yuto could tell he was talking about his car.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Yuto asked.

 

“There is only so many questions you can ask me before you have to pay a fee.” Yuri said in a casual manner. Yuto could tell he was annoyed.

 

“I’m Yuto.” Yuto decided to be the icebreaker. Yuri looked at him in shock.

 

“You too? Let’s not be greedy when it comes to paying a fine.” Yuri said in a playful tone. Yuto raised his right fist wanting to fight, but let it drop knowing the other had helped him.

 

“Yuri.” Yuri said deciding to reciprocate the gesture. Yuto turned to him as Yuri started the car.

 

“My name is Yuri.” Yuri decided to say boldly as he turned his head to the right to face Yuto.

 

“Venom does not know your home. It’s not marked in his map automatically.” Yuri said. Yuto sighed as he gave Yuri his address which Yuri plugged into his GPS before starting the drive home.

 

“Thank you.” Yuto told Yuri. He could still feel as if there was a rock grinding into him from his tiredness.

 

“It’s what a fine citizen does.” Yuri informed him. Yuto was too tired to argue back.

 

“If I may ask, what were you doing that you had to sink your body to the floor?” Yuri asked.

 

“Last night I had to do something for work. I stayed up until 2 in the morning in order to finish it.” Yuto explained. Yuri glanced at him questioningly before turning to the road.

 

“And yet you are out again at a late hour? Did your work call you?” Yuri asked curiously.

 

“No, I was invited to a party by my friend.” Yuto answered. Yuri’s mouth formed a thin line at that. Friends were not something he liked to touch on. They finally arrived at Yuto’s place with Yuri parking in front of the house. Yuto unhooked the seat belt from his body before searching for his key.

 

“Thank you.” Yuto said as he found his house key in his back right pocket. Yuri looked at him smugly.

 

“Venom.” Yuri said as he raised his right index finger in a correcting manner. Yuto could not believe what the man had asked him to do.

 

“Thank you Venom.” Yuto said to the car. Yuri smiled as Yuto walked out of the car and into the front of his own house. Yuri watched as he unlocked the door before turning on the lights and closing it.

“There is only so much that can tire a person a day.” Yuri said a bit irritated as he decided to head home, calling off his trip to the club for the night.


End file.
